the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Deivyt (G2)
WORK IN PROGRESS Deivyt (G2) is an artificial soldier created by one of Tanma's scientists. He has since betrayed Tanma's army and hopes to find redemption as a solekian. Origin Story Chapter 1: Creation It began with darkess, and two voices. "It will take a while for the hatchling to-", a second voice cuts off the first."Show it to me now." Then a sudden burst of life flows through me and I let out a blood-curdling scream, then the darkness returns. I wake up and I look at my surroundings, I was in some sort of stasis pod filled with a strange liquid and wires. The liquid was drained from my pod and the door slid open. I then see the two figures standing in front of me. I somehow knew who they were, as if the information was programmed into my mind. They were Tanma, and the scientist who created me. The scientist said to me, "you can come out now." "I haven't got all day, so pick up the pace," Tanma says menacingly. I take a step out of my stasis pod... And I fall. I hit the groung with a mighty slam, shaking all the other equipment in the lab. The scientist comes and helps me up while Tanma just stands in place, displeased. "I ask for a warrior and you give me a child! Return to me when it has matured," Tanma says as he walks out of the room. "Am I really just a child?" I ask. "Experiments can't be considered children." I am an experiment. Nothing more, nothing less. Chapter 2: Training A month has passed, and I have matured. My creator brings me to a large dome chamber. "Here you will learn how to use your strength and agility to their fullest," he says as he walks into another room. Just as I was about to ask how, massive polygonal structures begin to form. Artificial terrain fills the chamber, hills and valleys, pits and cliffs. Then four strange robotic figures appear from light, and start to attack me. I see a sword wielder charging at me with a blade, a ranged figure loading his rifle, and the last running figure travelling atop the hills and pillars. I curl up my right fist, pull back my arm and unleash a great punch on the sword wielder. At the same time, I use my left hand to grab his sword and behead him. The ranged figure takes his firearm and fires it at me, I swiftly turn around and block the incoming projectiles with my sword. The running figure takes this opportunity to initiate a suprise attack upon me. But as he leaps onto me, I grab him mid-air and use him as a shield against the ranger, killing him. I dodge the ranger's bullets and throw my sword at him, shattering his head. All of this happened in a mere 7 seconds. "Woah, that was easy," I thought to myself. I assumed that I was just a prodigy at fighting, but then I realized... There were four figures, I only destroyed three. Suddenly, a gust of wind was blasted at me from behind by the fourth figure. It knocks me into a pit, and I blackout. "Failure." I hadn't yet opened my eyes but I knew it was Tanma's voice. "A miscalculation. However, it is your first time, so I'll tolerate it. But do not expect me to be so forgiving next time." Months have passed since then, and I have improved. I learned more about combat and I learned to use my wings. Halfway through my training, I was given my weapon. A huge blunt club which doubled as a flamethrower. It suited me, as I relied on brute force over a pristine edge, and my hot temper was my greatest asset. But it reflected me in more ways than one, it was weapon. Throughout my days my trainers would call me "a strong warrior", but I knew they meant "a good weapon". After all, that's how they treated me. I am a weapon. Nothing more, nothing less. Chapter 3: A Meeting With Tanma Months have passed since my creation, I have learned to fight and defend myself. When I wasn't being used for anything, I would stay in my stasis pod, until one day... "Wait here, I need to get something," the scientist would say those exact words at that exact time on the exact same day of the week. I step into my pod, I watch him at his monitor, pressing buttons which would activate my stasis. As he leaves, I notice something, my stasis pod didn't actvate. He forgot to complete the action. I didn't know what to do, "Should I wait where I am, or go get him?" I decided to go get the scientist and inform him of the situation. He had gotten a fair distance away, but I was trained to hunt prey. I picked up on his scent and followed him to a dark room. The doors were about to shut when I just managed to get through. In the room I see a tall, looming figure with his back turned. It was Tanma. I immediately knew I wasn't supposed to be there so I ran and hid in the shadows. "Doctor, the report on Project Carnage?", he says without a backwards glance. "It has mostly been a success, the Deivyt has become an exeptional fighter and predator. it is also taking orders very seriously. I believe it will be ready for combat in three to five months." "Three to five months?!" Tanma growls. "You have been training it for more than three quarters of a year and it still isn't ready?! ''Besides, it is a complete waste of our resources. The training dome is a very power-consuming unit and should only be used to train at least five soldiers at a time. Not to mention that I can get a medium squadron of Lewa Clones and they'd be as good as the Deivyt." After hearing this, I was infuriated, "Months of exhausting training and this is what I get? He treats clones better than me! Doesn't he know what I've been through?" The scientist hesitates to speak out against his leader, but does so anyway. "''He isn't just an ordinay clone, he is much more!" Tanma turns around and looks at the scientist in disbelief, this was the first time anyone referred to Deivyt as anything more than a mere project. "He?" "Oh, I just mispoke, sorry sir. But what are we going to do about it now?" the scientist asks. "We dispose of him." Just as Tanma says this, the lights in the room turn on, revealing me... and twenty tanmanian soldiers with guns pointed at my position.